


Lol Rip

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, DAMMIT TENDOU YOU'RE SCARING THE KIDS, F/M, Insecure Kindaichi, Kageyama stop dragging Kunimi on to rides, M/M, One-Shots, Rest In Peace Hanamaki You Did Not Deserve This Fate, Water Park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: A bunch of characters go to a theme or water park and most scenarios end up unfortunate.





	1. Waterslide #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts), [olivejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivejuice/gifts).



> I went out to an amusement park with a few friends so I'm writing a bunch of these just because. I hope you enjoy

“Come on, Iwa-chan! We have to go on! The line’s really short at the moment and we don't want to miss the opportunity!” Oikawa stood at the back of the line for a waterslide, practically jumping in place. Iwaizumi sighed. 

“I'm right here, trashykawa.” Iwaizumi stood in front of Hanamaki and 

Matsukawa, behind Oikawa. Hanamaki rolled his eyes and walked forward, wrapping his arms around Oikawa and leaning on his shoulder. 

“Come on, baby,” Hanamaki said jokingly, “you're sitting next to me.” Oikawa chuckled, letting Hanamaki wrap an arm around his waist. “I can't fucking flirt with you properly when you're wearing that swimsuit.” Hanamaki pointed to Oikawa's black trunks that had neon green writing on his bottom, saying “aliens exist”. 

“Hey! It's true! Don't offend the aliens or they'll come and kill you.” Oikawa stepped onto the ride’s platform, watching a group of younger children get on the large tube and begin to ride down the tunnel. Oikawa could hear them screaming in excitement. That was when Matsukawa tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

“Hey, did you see that bigger kid that just went down?” Oikawa nodded, hearing his friend's breath hitch as he began to laugh. “He has a fuckin’ boner.” 

“Oh my-are you freaking kidding me?” Oikawa covered his mouth, laughing. Hanamaki stared in shock, mouth hanging open. 

“Why the fuck were you looking? You're a freaking pervert.” Matsukawa just laughed at Hanamaki's sentence. 

“Because he was  _ grabbing _ at it. Like...he pulled it up and let it drop so I noticed.” Hanamaki just shook his head. That was when the staff member pointed at the four of them and they stepped onto the floaty.  Hanamaki sat across from Iwaizumi with Oikawa and Matsukawa on both of his sides. Hanamaki had a loose grip on the handles, but Oikawa had an arm tightly wrapped around his waist, making him feel safe. 

“Alright, guys. Have a fun ride.” The staff member then pushed them into the large slide. Oikawa instantly started screaming in a high pitched voice. Iwaizumi had a smile on his face as they entered into the rough part of the ride. Now, this ride continuously pushed you around, making it feel as if each of them would fall off. 

During the rough waters, Oikawa let go of Hanamaki's torso to hold onto both of his handles tightly, causing Hanamaki to fall out. When he fell, he landed right in front of the tube, not giving him a chance before the floating device ran over him.

His friends just laughed at him as he somehow managed to tumble ahead of them. He could faintly hear Oikawa scream for him to come back, a hint of laughter in his cry. But Hanamaki just shot out of the slide, and landed in the cool water. He stood up in the water, and sighed, seeing that Ushijima was the lifeguard in the pool of water. He was able to wave a bit before his friends came crashing on him, rolling over him a second time. 

“Are you okay?” Ushijima asked as the strawberry blonde stood up again. Hanamaki just nodded, patting Ushijima on the shoulder before climbing out of the pool. 

“I. Hate. You. Guys.” Hanamaki said as he walked up to the rest of his group. It was obvious that all three of them were holding back their laughter. Oikawa let a small giggle leave his lips. 

“I'm sorry that you got ran over, Makki.” Oikawa brought his arms around Hanamaki's shoulders, laughing into his chest. “But you looked so stupid when you rolled away I couldn't help but laugh.” Hanamaki smacked Oikawa's bare back, leaving a handprint. “Ow! Fuck you! Now you have to kiss me to make me feel better.”

“No. You were the one who let me roll down the damn slide! That hurt!” Hanamaki pulled Oikawa's arms off of him. He gave a small, shy smile to Oikawa then. “Maybe later, though..when we're alone, alright?” 

 

Oikawa never thought his face could become so red 


	2. Roller coaster#1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama drags Kunimi onto a roller coaster and it doesn't end up the best for him.

Kageyama began walking around the amusement park, one hand holding loosely onto Kunimi's arm. The whole time, the two of them have been on smaller rides, Kunimi talking to a friend on the ground while Kageyama was on anything big. The shorter male pouted. “Akira? Can we do something else instead of just riding these ones?” Kunimi shrugged. 

“What do you wanna do? We can get food. Or we can take a break and sit in the shade or something. That sounds fine to me.”

“That's... that's not what I meant.” Kunimi tilted his head only slightly, his hair falling slightly into his face. 

“Then what?” Kunimi pushed his large black sunglasses up on his nose before adjusting his small backpack. “I don't care what you do.” Kageyama turned Kunimi's head and pointed to a large wooden roller coaster, that definitely had many steep hills and sharp turns.

“Please?”

“But I want to rest for a bit.” 

“But we've been doing what  _ you  _ want to do  _ all day. _ ” Kunimi couldn't argue back to that, but he  _ really  _ didn't want to be riding on something like that. He sighed. 

“Fine. But then we're getting food. I'm starving.” Kageyama nodded, taking Kunimi's hand and practically dragging him to the ride. But Kunimi stopped at the entrance. “You go. I'll wait for you. And make sure to smile.” Kageyama then noticed a sign that said that pictures would be automatically taken.

“Aha, no. You're coming with me. I know you're lazy, but it's one ride, and I really want you to be here on it because it's my first time on this one, too.” Kunimi made an unamused face, crossing his arms. “Come on, Akira! It's  _ one  _ ride!”

“Uuuggggh...fine.” Kunimi continued walking behind his lover, holding onto his hand. “I can't believe I'm doing this.” Kageyama turned to Kunimi, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“But you won't regret coming on with me. And afterwards we can look at the stupid faces we made that the camera takes, okay?” 

“But what if I do.” 

“Huh?”

“What if I  _ do _ regret it? Is there a consequence if that happens?”

“No! Because if you hate it then you just never have to do it again.” Kageyama said it as if he was stating a fact about life. Kunimi rolled his eyes, which Kageyama couldn't see because of his sunglasses.

* * *

 

They finally were seated on the ride, and began handing their loose items to one of the staff members. The lady put Kunimi's bag and sunglasses on the other side of them, and then signaled to her co-worker that he could start the ride. Kunimi hated it already. The seat belt was already too tight and there was definitely not enough leg room. He groaned, lacing his fingers with Kageyama's.

Kunimi stayed straight faced, holding onto Kageyama's hand gently, squeezing a bit tighter when the ride began to move slowly towards the first huge hill, which was also the biggest. “Oh, hell no.” Kunimi pulled his hand away from his boyfriend's, grabbing onto the padded handlebar, digging his nails into the padding. Before he knew it, they were almost at the top, and Kunimi placed both hands on the handlebar, squeezing as tight as possible. “Holy fuck. Kageyama, you are going to regret dragging me on here.”

Kageyama tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut short by the feeling of being tugged down at a fast speed, and then sound of Kunimi screaming like a twelve year old girl. He also began screaming, though his scream was much deeper.

Every time they would turn or go down a hill, Kunimi would scream, and grab onto Kageyama's arm, squeezing him really hard. Kageyama found it cute. 

When the ride ended, Kunimi was probably the first to get off, grabbing his bag and placing his glasses on top of his head. Kageyama followed close behind, grabbing onto Kunimi's shirt. “So...how did you like it?” Kunimi stared at Kageyama for a short moment before pulling his bag off of his shoulders. He began smacking Kageyama with it(which wasn't so bad because the bag was tiny and didn't have much stuff in it).

“ _ I am going to kill you! _ ” Kageyama shielded his face and pushed Kunimi's arm away. “I told you that I didn't want to go on!” He placed his bag back on his shoulders and began walking away. 

“Hey, I didn't think you would be upset about it!” Kageyama ran after him, grabbing his hand. “I thought you would actually like it.. forgive me?” 

Kunimi nodded, placing his sunglasses on his eyes again. Kageyama smiled slightly. When they got to the area that they could see their pictures, Kageyama instantly laughed at Kunimi's picture. He looked shocked, his eyes wide open and mouth in a deep frown, but open slightly, and was hanging on for dear life. Kageyama on the other hand had his eyes squeezed shut, with one arm in the air, the other on Kunimi's shoulder.

“Pfft..do you..like your picture..?” Kunimi looked up, noticing his facial expression. He blinked a few times before a small smile formed on his lips. 

“I guess so.” Kunimi began to walk away for a bit, tightening his grip on Kageyama's hand. “But don't  _ ever  _ drag me on one of those damn things again.” 

“Why not?” Kageyama asked, leaning his head on Kunimi's shoulder. Kunimi sighed, looking down at the ground. 

“I'm..I hate heights..and it's worse if I feel like I'm going to fall.” by the time he finished saying this, his hair had fallen on his face and his cheeks were bright pink. Kageyama sighed and let go of Kunimi's hand, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Kunimi just shrugged, biting a bit of dry skin from his finger. 

“I dunno. I guess I didn't want to disappoint you or something.” He lifted his head, looking at Kageyama's face. “Anyway, I want food. I'm hungry and I'm going to smack you with my bag again if I don't eat something.” Kageyama chuckled softly and began to walk back to the rest of their group, who would probably have food by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. around and around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is strongly based off of one of my best friends, so it just made this much funnier. I hope you enjoy!

Nishinoya and Tanaka ran through the amusement park, finding more rides to go on. “Come on! We have to go on this one!” Nishinoya yelled to Tanaka, running towards a spinning ride, that spins faster than you would expect. 

“Yeah! Let's go!” The two of them waited in line, watching the people already on the ride spin around, screaming with joy. Eventually, the other groups of people got off, allowing the next people in line to get on. 

They sat down in the first available seat, waiting for everyone else to get on. When they did, the two of them just waited for the man to start the ride. 

It started fairly slow, the two of them laughing as they saw people making faces and doing weird things. But eventually, they started spinning fast and hard, making Tanaka scream loudly. Nishinoya continuously laughed at Tanaka's squeaks, making Tanaka laugh and scream at the same time, which was the best thing that Nishinoya has ever heard. 

“Holy shit!” Tanaka yelled on one particular turn, “this thing is way faster than I expected!”

“It's even better than I expected!” Nishinoya had tears in his eyes at this point, his laughter becoming harder. “You're screaming like a girl!”

“No, like a woman!” This only made Nishinoya lose it more, causing Tanaka to begin laughing too hard. 

“Stop it! I'm gonna piss myself!” Nishinoya screamed as Tanaka made another sound on a turn. 

“Well, I'm sorry! I can't help you with that!” Tanaka cackled at his boyfriend's misfortune, and at the faces he was making. 

When the ride ended, Nishinoya practically ran off, charging to the bathroom. Tanaka followed close behind, holding his stomach as he laughed. 

“So, what do you want to do after this?” Tanaka asked when he entered the bathroom. 

“Let's ride on that one again,” Nishinoya said, small chuckles leaving his lips, “and this time we'll both scream like little girls!”

“I don't scream like a girl! I scream like a  _ woman!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	4. Dammit Tendou you're scaring the kids

Ushijima stood in the pool, helping people get out of their rafts, and watching his teammates go on other waterslides. At one particular part of the park, there were one-person slides, and he knew for a fact that Tendou would be on there. 

He continued to do his job, confused and worried when he saw Hanamaki get crushed by his friends. But Hanamaki seemed okay, so it was probably fine. Ushijima nodded. He was doing great today. Only one person almost drowned, compared to other days when it was about ten. 

Eventually, he could see Tendou being fourteenth in line to ride on the large, thin waterslide. Ushijima made sure that he would watch when it was his turn. Tendou always did something unforgettable. Even his swim shorts, which were purple with little pink smiley faces, were unforgettable.

It had been about a minute, and more people came rushing down the slides for Ushijima to help. This group was from Aoba Johsai, he remembered. But Hanamaki had slipped out of the float and was now getting rolled over. 

Ushijima only felt slightly bad, since he didn't get hurt.  He looked over to the other water slides and saw that Tendou was now about tenth in line. His turn would be coming soon.  Ushijima smiled gently. 

Another minute went by and now Tendou was eighth in line. ‘Wow’ Ushijima thought, ‘the people are taking longer to slide down than usual.’ He turned his head again, just with enough time to help the next group of people out of their rafts.  

A few minutes later, Tendou was ready to slide down.  Ushijima quickly helped the people out if their floaty before looking back at the other male. Tendou was about a quarter way down the slide, and Ushijima saw him somehow flip upside down and start screaming. He chuckled. 

When the red haired male made it to the bottom and stood up, Ushijima quickly noticed something. 

Tendou was… naked. His swim shorts had fallen off in the slide.  A few little kids saw this and screamed, running away.  Tendou tilted his head, until he saw his shorts float out of the slide. 

His face turned as red as his hair as he helplessly covered his crotch and ran to the changing room. Ushijima shook his head and helped the next group out of their rafts.  

Behind him, he could here Semi saying “come on Goshiki, Shirabu. If anyone asks. We don't. Know. Tendou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
